


The Archive

by Precursor



Series: First Contact [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Titanfall
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor
Summary: A collection of entries about various topics inOf Steel and Stardust.Chapter 36: A visualization of the Prydwen Quarters.  **Spoilers for Chapter 13**Chapter 37: A portrait of Liera byPaladinGarrus!Chapter 38: A tribute video I made for a certain group of Pilots.Screenshot Batches:These are a collection of in-game screenshots posted alongside their corresponding chapters.  They are meant to be viewed after reading, as they contain spoilers.The first of these batches start on Chapter 41 of The Archive, and corresponds with Chapter 23 of the fic.The reason they started so late is simply because the idea didn't come to me until much later. DX





	1. System Initialization




	2. Lastimosa and EV's Armory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basics.

 

**Hemlok BF-R-**

The Hemlok BF-R is an effective mid-long range weapon, as its tight firing pattern and impressive damage make it capable of downing an enemy in 4 shots or less.

####  Strengths:

  * Rapidly fires multiple rounds with impressive accuracy
  * Solid mid-range weapon



####  Weaknesses:

  * Poor close-quarter performance
  * Diminished accuracy due to recoil



### Mods:

  * _AOG -_ The AOG, or Advanced Optical Gunsight, is fixed at 2.4X magnification, and includes an integrated “current magazine capacity” readout with a backup numerical display. The AOG is ideal for combat at extended range.
  * Extended Magazine - Magazine holds more rounds
  * _Supressor -_  This mod reduces the firing noise and muzzle flash of the weapon, making it ideal for taking on enemies by surprise.
  * _Starburst -_  This mode converts the Hemlok's burst fire rate to five rounds per shot.



[Hemlok BF-R in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Hemlok_BF-R)

* * *

 

**Holo Pilot-**

The Holo Pilot ability deploys a hologram that mimics its Pilots last move, deceiving enemies into believing it is a real enemy.

[Holo Pilot in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Holo_Pilot)

* * *

 

**Pulse Blade-**

Lethal and deadly, the Pulse Blade can be thrown at an enemy and also provides a brief sonar pulse that can detect enemies even through walls.

[Pulse Blade in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Pulse_Blade)

* * *

 

**Gravity Star-**

Used like a traditional grenade, this throwing-star shaped ordnance sticks into any surface. After a short delay, the grenade generates a blurry purple field around it which pulls in enemies and projectiles before exploding. The Gravity star is especially useful as it can gather multiple enemies and trap them for you to pick off, and the final explosion will finish off the strong ones. 

[Gravity Star in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Gravity_Star)

* * *

 

**Data Knife-**

****

A standard-issue Pilot device used for hacking enemy robots on the battlefield. It can be used on a multitude of other electronic devices, connecting directly with the Titan’s analytic systems.

[Data Knife in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Data_Knife)

* * *

 

**Railgun-**

The Plasma Railgun fires a traveling plasma pulse with high accuracy out to long range. When zoomed, the weapon's power is charged up through several stages until reaching full power.

 [Plasma Railgun in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Plasma_Railgun)

* * *

 

**Electric Smoke-**

**Electric Smoke** is a tactical ability unique to Titans. When activated, it disperses smoke, which may hide a Titan`s movement from enemies that quickly become electrified, damaging and disoriented. 

This tactical ability is arguably the most effective active defense. 

Electric Smoke is deployed as harmless smoke for 2 seconds, then it is electrified for 7 seconds.

[Electric Smoke in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Electric_Smoke)

* * *

 

**Gimble-mounted missile launchers-**

Two gimbal-mounted missile launchers known as 'acolyte pods' that are capable of self-reloading as well as carrying weapons on the Titan's back.

 


	3. The Frontier

 

It is a catchall name for the area containing the sparsely settled planets and other settlements far outside of more civilized areas of human space.

 

[The Frontier in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/The_Frontier)


	4. Pilots, Jump Kits, and the Smart Pistol

 

Before becoming a Pilot, potential candidates must earn their Pilot Certification while undergoing Pilot Certification Training.

  
Candidates cannot become Pilots and operate or establish neural links with Titans until they earn their Pilot Certifications in the simulator.  
The training is split into two parts, Pilot and Titan training.

The first half of Pilot Certification Training involves a series of simulated exercises involving multiple scenarios. The training is set up to test a candidates speed, endurance and fast reaction timing when faced with dangers or obstacles that the average soldier can't overcome without Pilot abilities or a Jump Kit.

Those who manage to survive move on to the second portion of the training, operating a Titan. Candidates learn how to summon and embark Titan as well as learning how to use certain Titan weapons and Abilities. In particular, Candidates must learn how to utilize the Vortex Shield to absorb enemy projectiles and hurl them back at the enemy.  
  
The final portion is set up as more of a lesson than a requirement, since typically one Titan faced against many normally ends in the lone Titan's destruction as well as the Pilot's death. Those who manage to complete the final segment without dying are granted Top Gun rank for their survival against overwhelming odds.  
  
[Pilots in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot)

 

_**Jump Kits:** _

Jump Kits are small jetpacks that are worn around the waist.  
  
They originated in the ship salvage industry—workers needed a way to quickly navigate through complex geometries with deadly drops and sheer vertical faces. Jump Kits provide a brief burst of thrust that is used to leap to higher locations.  
  
They also have a function that adjusts the deceleration on potentially fatal descents to safe levels, allowing Pilots to fall from great heights without injury.

[Jump Kits in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Jump_Kits)

 

_**Smart Pistol MK5:** _

_**** _

The Smart Pistol MK5 is an automatic lock-on target primary handgun.

 A Pilot can only have 5 locks at a time.

[Smart Pistol in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Smart_Pistol_MK5)


	5. Titans

 

Titans are the advanced battle mechs. Titans were designed and manufactured by Hammond Robotics. The Militia steal most of their Titans from the IMC, except the Vanguard class.  
  
Pilots can enter a Titan from the front, from behind, and from above. Depending on the pilot's position, the pilot will either be picked up by the Titan and placed in the safety of the cockpit or enter the Titan through a hatch. Pilots see the outside world through a segmented display and can exit or eject from the Titan at any time.  
  
When the pilot is absent from the cockpit, Titans are presided over by an AI and can be set to either follow the pilot or guard a position, engaging enemy targets automatically. Titans are able to wield a multitude of weaponry and possess the ability to dash, sprint, and sidestep. Titans are also capable of melee attacking without the use of a special weapon.

[Titan in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Titan)

 


	6. BCI Link

  
  
A brain–computer interface (BCI), is a direct communication pathway between an enhanced or wired brain and an external device.  
  
BCIs are often directed at researching, mapping, assisting, augmenting, or repairing human cognitive or sensory-motor functions.


	7. IMC

 

The Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation (IMC,) formerly called Hammond Engineering before the Great War, is a massive industrial conglomerate that was originally based on Earth. With Earth's support (and money), IMC deployed its fleets to the distant, independent human colony worlds to exploit their rich resources.  
  
Facing the loss of their homes and freedom to the IMC invaders, the colonists formed a militia known as Frontier Militia and fought back, sparking a civil war that spread throughout human space.  (Note: The IMC's Earthbound sector took the name of Vault-Tec Corporation)   
  
That was over 200 years ago, and long lost in the memory of any fallout survivors. 

The IMC fled Earth in prediction of the nuclear war that was to come, leaving the Vault-Tec Corporation to fend for themselves.  They still remain in a constant war with the Militia in order to gain control of the Frontier.   
  
All IMC Titans and pilots are clad with shiny silver uniforms, whereas the Militia forces are equipped with green, weathered uniforms.  They all exhibit exploitative behavior when conducting themselves through the Frontier. 

 

[IMC in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Interstellar_Manufacturing_Corporation)

 


	8. Frontier Militia

 

The Militia is a loosely governed mishmash of homesteaders, bandits, mercenaries, and pirates all rising up as 'citizen soldiers' when the need arises. Many homesteaders have taken on a "can't beat 'em, join 'em" attitude regarding working alongside different criminal groups. Naturally the people in this melting pot don't always see eye to eye on how to deal with the IMC's exploitation of the Frontier, but they are unified in fighting against it.

The Militia is loosely divided into brigades. Each brigade is responsible for fighting in an assigned section of Frontier territory, which might span as far as several planetary systems. Although some brigades are little more than vast pirate organizations, the Militia has enough resources to be a real obstacle to the IMC's ambitions on the Frontier.

The Militia often claims that direct action against the IMC is in the best interests of the homesteaders whom they allegedly represent, but not everyone on the Frontier sees it that way. While many who have settled on the Frontier consider them heroes, others see their actions as senseless terrorism, especially those who are employed by the IMC.

The Militia Headquarters is located at Harmony.

[Frontier Militia in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Frontier_Militia)


	9. Sarah Briggs and Tai Lastimosa

_**Commander Briggs** _

As a child, Sarah lost several close members of her family to incidents in which the IMC displaced Frontier citizens by force. As a result, she vowed to take revenge on the IMC at every possible opportunity, refusing to rest until they have been removed from the Frontier. For most of her career, she served in Covert Operations for the Militia, before moving into the command ranks of the Militia's Marauder Corps. Her long list of successful attacks on IMC installations landed her on the IMC's High Value Target List, where she remains listed as one of the top 50 most dangerous Militia operatives still at large.

 

**_ Captain Lastimosa _ **

Lastimosa is a member of the highly regarded SRS force within the militia.  He's known for his honorable service in various encounters on the battlefield, and has more IMC confirmed kills than any other pilot.  His daughter is Liera Lastimosa, whom he had with his late wife 22 years ago. 


	10. Special Recon Squadron (SRS)

 

The Special Recon Squadron, or simply SRS, is the Frontier Militia's special forces branch who handle covert and other high-risk missions across the Frontier. They're tasked to handle missions of considerable variety and importance, which includes covert infiltration, sabotage, data retrieval, and force eliminations of key IMC operations.

As such, the M-COR's Riflemen report directly to SRS Pilots. These infantry units support SRS operation with fire support and manpower, such as that seen in the Battle of Typhon.  These Pilot's elevated responsibilities also confer the use of the Vanguard-class Titan.

The SRS logo depicts a blue Prowler, a natural predator known to stalk and ambush its prey. This emblem can be seen on most of the division's equipment, including Titans, SERE Kits and other pieces of equipment.

 

[SRS in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Recon_Squadron)


	11. Marauder Corps (M-COR)

The Marauder Corps. was an attached unit to the 1st Militia Fleet and the now-disbanded Freeport Brigade.  They continue to be a unit of the Frontier Militia, comprised of many Pilots and Riflemen. They were instrumental in recruiting former IMC officers James MacAllan and Robert "Barker" Taube to the Militia cause, leading to the disastrous IMC defeat at the Battle of Demeter.

Over the years following Demeter, the M-COR, along with the Militia as a whole, were formed from rag-tag militia to a proper army with logistics, industrial centers and organization.  The M-COR now has its own sub-groups such as the 41st Militia Rifle Battalion.

Part of the evolution of the Militia at this juncture resulted in restructuring of the paramilitary apparatus. Marauder Corps was restructured in the Militia command as one of several sub-units (Corps) answering to the Special Recon Squadron.

SRS represents an elite branch that exists parallel to the other major branches of the new Militia structure.

 

[Marauder Corps in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Marauder_Corps)


	12. The Great War

 

The Great War started and ended on Saturday, October 23, 2077 when nuclear weapons were launched by all the nuclear-capable nations of the Fallout world (mainly from the United States, China and the USSR).  
  
The exchange lasted for approximately two hours, according to most survivors' accounts. Once the last atomic bomb and nuclear warhead had fallen, the world fell into the deep darkness of a nuclear holocaust.

 

[Great War in Fallout Wiki](http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Great_War)


	13. Brotherhood of Steel

The Brotherhood of Steel was founded by Roger Maxson, a captain in the United States Army. Led by Colonel Robert Spindel, Maxson was part of a team sent on January 3, 2076 to monitor progress at a West-Tek facility in California, which was conducting research on behalf of the American government. On January 7, 2077, all West-Tek research and personnel – Maxson and his team included – were relocated to the newly constructed Mariposa Military Base in an effort to enhance security.

Brotherhood is strongly paranoid; it not only seeks to preserve technology, but actively remove it from outsiders, is disinterested in nonmilitary assets, and engages in little if any work to actually improve their tech. Much of the Brotherhood's belief system is enshrined in a document known as the Codex, which acts as an important source of information on regulations and rules that members must adhere to.

In the Brotherhood symbol, the gears represent their engineering knowledge, the sword is their will to defend themselves, the wings represent the uplifting hope that the acquisition of lost technology represents for mankind's salvation following the devastation of the Great War, and the circle represents the fraternal unity that makes the organization a true brotherhood.

[Brotherhood of Steel in Fallout Wiki](http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Brotherhood_of_Steel)


	14. Radiation Storms

 

On occasion, a relatively more dangerous radiation storm may ensue. These storms are brought in from the Glowing Sea and temporarily go over the majority of the Commonwealth. During this time, the outside world will gain a green tinge, and occasional flashes of lightning will inflict radiation damage. Although lightning strikes, it doesn't rain during radiation storms.


	15. Feral Ghouls

 

As the reasoning and critical thinking portions of a ghoul's brain deteriorate, the ghoul subject becomes increasingly hostile, giving in to a carnal need to feed. It remains unclear exactly what precipitates this change in neurobiology and psychology, but anecdotal evidence seems to indicate that non-social ghouls, or those in isolation, are more prone to the condition.

Feral ghouls often cluster together in dark, cool environments, like sub-basement-levels or underground areas, only occasionally leaving their normal hunting grounds for time in the open air. However, the myth that ferals fear light is false. Occasionally, one or two ferals may be encountered out in the open. Isabella Proud's research seems to confirm that feral ghouls do not fear or avoid light.

[Feral Ghoul in Fallout Wiki](http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Feral_ghoul)


	16. Deathclaw

 

Deathclaws have a hunchbacked, bipedal reptilian build with long humanoid arms. They stand roughly nine to ten feet tall, with a thick and resilient hide, powerful muscles, and twelve-inch-long, razor-sharp claws that can kill almost any other creature in only a few swipes; hence their name. They have an excellent sense of smell and hearing, though their eyesight is poor. Their build gives them incredible speed, agility and strength in close combat, making them an extreme threat. Though they were originally mutated chameleons, most have lost the ability to change color with their moods.

Deathclaws are very aggressive, territorial, and carnivorous. They typically live in small packs of around eight to twenty members led by an alpha male, who is the only one allowed to mate with the females. Deathclaws are oviparous, with the eggs typically laid in dark, sheltered locations and fiercely guarded by their mother. Young deathclaws reach maturity under the care of their parents, following them closely until they are old enough to fend for themselves.

Although they do not have vocal cords, they can growl and shout, and some seem to be able to mimic human speech much the same as a parrot does. However, normal deathclaws aren't intelligent enough to be capable of real speech.

 

[Deathclaw in Fallout Wiki](http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Deathclaw)


	17. Prowlers

 

They are fast, agile and deadly creatures comparable in size to that of a massive tiger or leopard, and are capable of easily maiming or killing formidable combatants. They possess sharp claws and teeth for mauling and rending their prey, as well as distinctive plates/spines covering its body that unfold similarly to flower petals - prowlers use them as part of a flamboyant threat display and it is likely these spines are used in other forms of communication between the creatures.

 

[Prowlers in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Prowler)


	18. MCS James MacAllan

The MCS _James MacAllan_ is the flagship of the 9th Militia Fleet of the Frontier Militia. It is named after James MacAllan.

 

***Spoilers***

 

Two years after The Battle of Demeter, the _James MacAllan_ and the 9th Militia Fleet were deployed to attack an IMC research facility on the planet Typhon in Operation Broadsword. Upon arrival, Militia forces encountered unexpectedly heavy Anti-Orbital Defenses (AOD) on the planet. While most of the fleet managed to escape, the _James MacAllan_ was shot down and crashed on Typhon's surface, breaking into two sections. Some 90% of the ship's escape pods were deployed before impact, indicating most of its crew and troops escaped, but IMC forces quickly converged on the crash site and escape pod landing sites, killing or capturing many Militia members.

Jack Cooper and Tai Lastimosa made it to Typhon's surface, but Cooper was injured and Lastimosa later killed by Apex Predators. Cooper later recovered and searched the wreckage of the _James MacAllan_ for batteries for BT-7274.

 

[MCS James MacAllan in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/MCS_James_MacAllen)


	19. Spectres

There are two basic models of Spectre belonging to both factions - the Militia model is identified by a wedge-shaped head and a black/tan color scheme while the IMC model is identified by a flat snout and a white/green color scheme. A Spyglass unit will be aboard any IMC dropship to signal the pilots to jump whereas a MRVN will take its place on Militia Dropships. Enemy Spectres can be hacked with the Data Knife.

 

[Spectre in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/BRD-01_Spectre)


	20. Spyglass

Spyglass units handle logistics, navigation, deployment, and communication between all IMC forces on the Frontier. They are built on a modified Spectre chassis and are considered expendable in the field. These units often accompany ground forces aboard dropships to provide up-to-date mission information and live surveillance.

Spyglass provides tactical information to Pilots during mission briefings, and informs them of mission progress and the status of their Titans during combat.

[Spyglass in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Spyglass)


	21. MVRN

Mk. III Mobile Robotic Versatile Entity (MRVN) Automated Assistants, also known simply as "Marvins", are mechanical automatons manufactured by Hammond Robotics.  Some have been seized and reprogrammed by the Militia. They are subordinate personnel used for manufacturing and other general labor tasks. They can be seen on many maps repairing machinery or walking around looking for more tasks to complete.

[MRVN in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/MRVN_Automated_Assistants)


	22. Marcus Graves

In the IMC command structure, Vice Admiral Marcus Graves is formally known as the CINCFRONT, or Commander-in-Chief, Frontier Command. 

Despite the elaborate title, Frontier operations are notorious for their lack of adherence to traditional protocol, allowing Graves to personally command IMC forces in the field, and to operate far more informally than commanders in the Core Systems. Graves has a reputation as a maverick within the IMC. His calls for policy change have often been deemed too risky to IMC forces, and too lenient to Frontier citizens. During the inquiry into the Odyssey scandal, Graves maintained that the ship was forcibly commandeered by MacAllan and his band of mutineers.

In the fifteen years following the alleged mutiny of the IMS Odyssey, Graves would go on to become Vice Admiral in command of the IMC forces in The Frontier, with Sergeant Blisk in charge of mission status and troop deployment and Spyglass being responsible for intelligence and Titan management for the pilots in the field.

Three months following Demeter, Graves became Field Commander of the Militia forces. 

[Marcus Graves in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Marcus_Graves)


	23. Kuben Blisk

Commander Kuben Blisk is a South African mercenary who currently leads the Apex Predators, an outfit of freelance Pilots. Formerly a sergeant in the IMC's military, Blisk served as an intelligence officer and was the right hand man of Vice Admiral Marcus Graves. After the Battle of Demeter, Blisk was promoted to commander following Graves defection to the Militia and made it his mission to make the later suffer for his betrayal, claiming he would do it for free. Two years later, Blisk left the IMC military to form the Apex Predators, but continued to fight for them after being offered a new contract.

[Blisk in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Blisk)


	24. James MacAllan

 

 **James "Mac" MacAllan** was a highly decorated veteran of the Titan Wars.

He served as the executive officer of the IMC Odyssey, under the command of Vice Admiral Marcus Graves. The Odyssey's mission was part of a peacekeeping operation on the Frontier for the IMC. Official IMC reports indicate that MacAllan led a mutiny aboard the Odyssey fifteen years ago, citing numerous grievances with the IMC's treatment of Frontier citizens. However, these reports have not been proven, in the absence of the ship's flight data recorder, which was lost when MacAllan and his people escaped with the Odyssey, and disappeared into an uncharted sector of the Frontier.

[James MacAllan in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/James_MacAllan)


	25. Cheng "Bish" Lorck

Bish is an IMC-trained electrical engineer, born and raised on Earth. After getting screwed over by the IMC on a Frontier job placement that cost him all his savings just to move out there, he ended up in the right place at the right time - the notorious 'Bish bar brawl' - to take the Militia's timely offer of employment. Bish's current roles are to remotely hack into IMC systems during combat on behalf of ground forces, tracking mission progress, and giving tactical guidance to Pilots on the ground.

[Bish in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Cheng_%22Bish%22_Lorck)


	26. Leviathan

**Leviathans** are gargantuan, lurching, hulking creatures.  Many stories tall, these giant creatures inhabit their namesake planet, Leviathan. They seemingly do not possess any hostility towards those on its planet and Flyers are commonly seen soaring around these beasts.

[Leviathan in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Leviathan_\(creature\))


	27. Doomsday Clock

 

The Doomsday Clock is a symbol which represents the likelihood of a human-caused global catastrophe.

The Clock represents the hypothetical global catastrophe as "midnight." How close the world is to a global catastrophe is the number of "minutes" to midnight.

[Doomsday Clock Wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doomsday_Clock)


	28. The Lore of Titanfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As described [here.](http://www.ign.com/articles/2016/10/26/titanfalls-story-and-lore-explained)
> 
>  
> 
> You can read ahead or wait for the conversation pieces to take place in the story.

**The Factions**

There are two main opposing factions in the world of Titanfall: the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation and the Frontier Militia.

The Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, or IMC, is an enormous business conglomerate with its influence spreading to the furthest reaches of the (space) Frontier. It's concerned with acquiring raw materials, some of which go into the manufacture of Titans. Titans are built by Hammond Robotics, one of the IMC's corporate allies. While the IMC may seem like an extra-legal corporatist organization, it seems to operate within the laws of the Titanfall universe. Its business is laser-focused on driving wealth and profit, a goal with which the Frontier Militia interferes.

The Frontier Militia was formed in response to disillusionment with the policies of the IMC. Through a century of influence, the IMC's power extends beyond what would be expected of a normal corporate entity.  If the IMC discovers resources in a system, its settlers are cleared out and those who resist are killed. The militia is a collection of freedom fighters, members of various unsavory vocations like piracy, and frontier homesteaders. It's the biggest thorn in the side of the IMC. The Militia is more or less a loosely organized confederation of smaller groups. Each militia is assigned to a specific sector of the frontier, and much like colonial minutemen of the American Revolution, they will lay down their proverbial plowshares and take up arms when called upon.

The difference in the core philosophies of how the Frontier should be exploited is what drives Titanfall’s conflict.

Each faction wants to control the frontier for its own purpose. The IMC seeks to continue its corporate exploitation of the valuable assets of the frontier for the gain of its stockholders. The Militia exists to protect the rights and holdings of the individuals who want to make it on their own in the wilds of space. It isn't quite cut-and-dry, however, as not everyone in the Frontier believes the militia is watching out for their best interests. The difference in the core philosophies of how the Frontier should be exploited is what drives Titanfall’s conflict.

**The Titans**

Two decades before the events of Titanfall, a conflict known as the Titan Wars began. The IMC and the Militia locked horns over their shared resources vision for the future. But unlike the events of Titanfall, during the Titan Wars, the Titans themselves were most decidedly not distributed equally. At the onset of the conflict, only the IMC possessed Titans. The Militia relied on anti-Titan weaponry such as the shield-busting Charge Rifle in order to stay in the fight.

What isn't clear is how the Frontier came in possession of its own Titans. The IMC's Titans are produced by long-time partner Hammond Robotics, while the Militia's are related to an organization known as Kodi Industries. The company isn't specifically linked in the game to the Militia's Titans, but official merchandise and material for the game makes reference to this mysterious Hammond competitor.

Militia Titans have a battle-worn, less polished look than the Titans of the IMC. This is likely because they're re-purposed or recycled from scrapped, captured, or destroyed IMC Titans. It also explains why Frontier Titans have the same variant chassis as the IMC.

**The Pilots**

Like its Titans, it is not entirely clear where the Militia gets its pilots. Titan pilots, disaffected by what they've seen on behalf of IMC, may have defected and joined the Militia. Or there may be a training program specifically set up on behalf of the Militia. The path to become a Pilot is grueling and deadly.

Pilot training has a 98% fatality rate, meaning only the absolute strongest and most skilled recruits ever make it out alive. The brutality of training, as well as the stresses of wall running, double-jumping, and intense combat, means Pilots are an elite corps. This puts Titan Pilots well above the level of a normal soldier, not just in training, but in augmentation as well. Cloaking is achieved partially by technology embedded in Pilot's bodies, among other technologies.

The Titans are an evolution of combat exo-skeletons and traditional tanks. They serve both functions, allowing a Pilot to multiply strength and ability, while also having the arms and armor required for battle. Titans are not controlled like other heavy machinery of war, but instead work as extension of a Pilot's body, true to their exo-skeleton roots. Controlling one, then, is as easy as moving around. This gives Titans a speed and agility not normally seen in mechs.

Different Titans have different attributes and specialties.

**The Conflict**

Through its vast influence and reach, the IMC is authorized by the law of the Core Systems to remove settlers from the Frontier in any place where it finds exploitable resources. For anyone refusing to go peacefully, the law allows the IMC to employ deadly force. Being so far from the Earth's solar system, the planets of which constitute part of Titanfall's Core Systems.

The enormous distance, as well as the fact Earth might be uninhabitable, as hinted at in conversations between grunts, means many people on both sides may have never seen Earth.  The Frontier represents the only home they've ever known. It's this conflicting sense of belonging and ownership that leads to the rise of the Militia and the Titan Wars.

During the events of Titanfall, the Militia is able to destroy a crucial IMC refueling station, which hinders the fleet's ability to travel into the deeper regions of the Frontier. With the IMC hobbled, the Militia plans to take out Hammond Robotics facilities tasked with the manufacture of Spectres. Spectres are autonomous, mechanized warfare units that serve as formidable foot soldiers on the battlefield.

The Militia successfully destroys a number of the Spectre manufacturing plants, dealing a huge blow to the IMC's war-fighting capacity. By the end of the original Titanfall, the Militia has control of almost 25% of the Frontier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth Macy is a freelance writer who just wants to be your friend. Follow him on Twitter @sethmacy, and My IGN at sethgmacy, or check out Seth Macy's YouTube channel.


	29. Titan Types

**Chassis Types (Decommissioned Titans)**

 

  * The **_Atlas_  **was the first Titan produced by Hammond Robotics, and was the workhorse of any Titan fleet. Though it was more mobile than the Ogre, it was more armored than the Stryder, and functioned as a balance between speed and armor.



_IMC Atlas Variant_

_ **** _

_Militia Atlas Variant_

 

  * The _**Ogre**_ was the slowest of the Titans, and the most durable. As an Ogre you could soak more damage than most, and have the most powerful melee. Responsible for 67% of enemy depletion in its first deployment.



_IMC Ogre Variant_

__

_Militia Ogre Variant_

 

  * The  _ **Stryder**_  was the most lightly armored of the Titans, sacrificing durability for increased mobility with 30% increased thruster capacity.



_IMC Stryder Variant_

__

_Militia Stryder Variant_

* * *

 

**Titan Types (Functioning Units)**

  * _**Northstar**_ is a Titan based on the Stryder chassis, being a master of both flight and precision kills, she seeks to pick off enemy titans from afar with a chargeable sniper railgun, making her a deadly chassis.



  * **_Ronin_** is a Titan based on the Stryder chassis. This Titan is a hit and run specialist. He can do a lot of damage in short bursts, but his fragility makes it sub-optimal to stay in range for long. His speed, combined with Arc Wave’s ability to slow, gives him the tools to get into and out of any fight.



  * **_Scorch_** is an ogre type. Short for “Scorched Earth”, Scorch’s primary offensive and defensive weapon is fire. Blunt and direct, Scorch can chain its abilities to force enemies out of cover, or trap them to deal maximum damage.



  * **_Legion_** is an ogre class Titan. Legion utilities an assortment of ballistic abilities focusing on defense and control.



  * _**Tone**_ is an atlas type. Tone is about accurately laying waste to enemies both efficiently - and explosively.



  * **_Ion_** is an atlas type. Laser-focused, the Ion is all about power. With a central energy system that fuels all of its offensive and defensive abilities, the Ion is an effective, tactical force on The Frontier.



 

 

[Titan Types in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.gamepedia.com/Titans)

* * *

**_ Vangaurd: _ **

The Vanguard has a number of features that are different than other second-generation Titans. Vanguards use three Batteries, located underneath and just behind the Titan's left arm. The Vanguard can also utilize other Titan loadouts with very little modification, making them extremely flexible in terms of what they can carry into battle.

Vanguard Titans are shown to be very intelligent, capable of making on-the-fly ballistic calculations, and can even throw a Pilot for long distances with good accuracy.

[Vangaurd in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Vanguard)


	30. Behemoths

 

Behemoths are the most powerful super mutants by far, towering at about 20 feet tall. These super mutants are the oldest and strongest of their kind. As well as being many times larger than any other humanoid creature, unlike regular super mutants they will not speak - instead they will make monstrous roars. They are armed with a fire hydrant mounted on a large pipe; other than that, they have the ability to throw heavy boulders at their enemies. Either way, both weapons are heavy-hitters, and will cause major damage against any enemy smaller than them.

 

[Super Mutants and Behemoths in Fallout Wiki](http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Institute_super_mutant#Behemoth)


	31. Mirelurks

 

All mirelurks (excluding mirelurk kings and softshell mirelurks) are protected by a thick shell which is difficult to penetrate, even with powerful ballistic weapons. The face is unarmored but a small target, and when charging a mirelurk will often lower its head to protect this area. However, the face will inevitably be exposed once the creature commences close combat. Extremities are also more vulnerable than the rest of the body, though not as much as the face.

 

[Mirelurks in Fallout Wiki](http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Mirelurk_killclaw#Mirelurk_killclaw)

 

 


	32. SERE Kit

 

A Pilot's SERE (Survival Evasion Resistance Escape) Kit consists of a knife, Smart Pistol MK5, and the corresponding Titan's CPU. A SERE Kit is available in every active-duty Militia Titan as a Pilot's last ditch effort against enemy forces after their Titan has been rendered inoperable. The SERE Kit is only effective in assisting a Pilot's escape and survival from the battlefield.

 

[SERE Kit in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/FS-1041)


	33. Angel City

 

 

Originally built by the refugees of the Frontier, Angel City was taken under IMC control during the Titan Wars and now serves as their last remaining base of operations. The Militia has yet to reclaim the city, as their forces remain focused on keeping the IMC from gaining more territory.

When the IMC instituted martial law in Angel City, massive walls were built and a system of security checkpoints was created to divide the city into many smaller districts.

 

[Angel City in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Angel_City)


	34. Sub-Factions

_1st Icon_  

 **Marauders Corps. (M-COR):**  Commander Sarah Briggs leads the Militia SRS's Marauder Corps.  Having grown up an orphan on the Frontier, she now dedicates her life to building a future free from IMC control.  The Frontier is her home, and the Militia is her family.

 

_2nd Icon_

  
**Angel City Elites (ACES):**  Barker is an ex-IMC officer whose loyalties now lie mostly with a bottle of moonshine.  Although he believes in the Militia's cause, he and his independent Angel City Elites now seek answers to other mysteries within the Frontier. 

 

_3rd Icon_

  
**ARES Division:**  General Marder sees the IMC's war with the Militia as the main obstacle to humanity's evolution on the Frontier.  Employing mercenaries to minimize IMC losses, Marder's ARES Division seeks "emergent technologies," to solve the problem. 

 

_4th Icon_

  
**Apex Predators:**  Kuben Blisk is the leader of the Apex Predators, one of the most ruthless mercenary units on the Frontier.  To him, this isn't his war; he doesn't care which side he fights for.  As long as the paycheck's good, he'll get the job done. 

 

_5th Icon_

  
**Vinson Dynamics:**  Ash is a Simulacrum built by Vinson Dynamics after the destruction of the Automated Testing Facility on Typhon.  Ash seeks to discover the secrets of her past, and believes the answers lie in the data banks of the Remnant Fleet. 

 

_6th Icon_

  
**The 6-4:**  Gates is a section commander of the 6-4, a freelance unit of elite Pilots.  The 6-4 has a unique code of honor; they won't always work for the highest bidder.  They want to protect the freedom of the Frontier- but on their own terms. 

 

 


	35. Titanfall 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intense campaign videos for anyone who wants to get a first-hand experience for content referred to in "Of Steel and Stardust." 
> 
> No commentary!

*****[Opening Cinematic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBVeCHd6Dw4)*****  

*****[MacAllan's Short Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goe6IB1DLZU&t=9s)*****

 

[TF1 Militia Campaign](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2mMGTCvtG0&feature=youtu.be)

[TF1 IMC Campaign](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kADA52rOj7o&t=141s)

[TF1 Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYbe68XSPMU&t=27s)

[Hammond Robotics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8edP4sEQV1w&t=9s)

* * *

 

[TF1 Militia Grunt Dialogue Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLH2qFhIrI93GS153eP_y_LjB4gAmE-nzy)  
  
[TF1 IMC Grunt Dialogue Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLH2qFhIrI93Fi03Zsl5Zcz6gsZImQ8RT-)

 


	36. The Prydwen Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers for Chapter 13**
> 
> I actually made their room in-game.
> 
> Judge me.
> 
> /cry

 

**Facing the Entrance**

[Left Side: Liera's bed]  [Right Side: Danse's bed]

 

****

 

**Liera's Half**

 

****

****

****

**Danse's Half**

 

****

****

**Bathroom Entrance and Interior**

 

****

****

 

**Kitchen/Living Space**

 

****

****

****

****

 

**Shower Area**

 

****

****


	37. PaladinGarrus's Portrait of Liera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an awesome painting of Liera done by [PaladinGarrus!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinGarrus/pseuds/PaladinGarrus)
> 
> Thank you so much!


	38. Titanfall: Fight for the Frontier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tribute video I made for Jack, Tai, and Liera!
> 
> Lots of Pilot and Titan fighting :D
> 
> Enjoy <3

[ **Click here!**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Bw5quiKFkM?t=4s)

 

 

 


	39. The Butterfly Effect, Chaos Theory, and Nonlinear Systems

 

**The Butterfly Effect**

The butterfly effect is a concept that states "small causes can have larger effects".  

In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state.

The term itself was coined by Edward Lorenz for the effect which had been known long before, and is derived from the metaphorical example of the details of a tornado (exact time of formation, exact path taken) being influenced by minor perturbations such as the flapping of the wings of a distant butterfly several weeks earlier. Lorenz discovered the effect when he observed that runs of his weather model with initial condition data that was rounded in a seemingly inconsequential manner would fail to reproduce the results of runs with the unrounded initial condition data. A very small change in initial conditions had created a significantly different outcome.

[Butterfly Effect Wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Butterfly_effect)

 

**Chaos Theory**

Chaos theory is a branch of mathematics focused on the behavior of dynamical systems that are highly sensitive to initial conditions. 'Chaos' is an interdisciplinary theory stating that within the apparent randomness of chaotic complex systems, there are underlying patterns, constant feedback loops, repetition, self-similarity, fractals, self-organization, and reliance on programming at the initial point known as  _sensitive dependence on initial conditions_.

[Chaos Theory Wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chaos_theory)

 

**Nonlinear Systems**

A nonlinear system is a system in which the change of the output is not proportional to the change of the input. Nonlinear problems are of interest to engineers, physicists and mathematicians and many other scientists because most systems are inherently nonlinear in nature. Nonlinear systems may appear chaotic, unpredictable or counter-intuitive, contrasting with the much simpler linear systems.

A nonlinear system of equations, the equation(s) to be solved cannot be written as a linear combination of the unknown variables or functions that appear in them. Systems can be defined as non-linear, regardless of whether or not known linear functions appear in the equations. In particular, a differential equation is  _linear_  if it is linear in terms of the unknown function and its derivatives, even if nonlinear in terms of the other variables appearing in it.

As nonlinear equations are difficult to solve, nonlinear systems are commonly approximated by linear equations (linearization). This works well up to some accuracy and some range for the input values, but some interesting phenomena such as solitons, chaos and singularities are hidden by linearization. It follows that some aspects of the behavior of a nonlinear system appear commonly to be counterintuitive, unpredictable or even chaotic. Although such chaotic behavior may resemble random behavior, it is absolutely not random. For example, some aspects of the weather are seen to be chaotic, where simple changes in one part of the system produce complex effects throughout. This nonlinearity is one of the reasons why accurate long-term forecasts are impossible with current technology.

[Nonlinear Systems Wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nonlinear_system)


	40. Simacrulum

 

 

 

Simulacra are digital copies of a Pilot's memories, knowledge, and personality. It is unknown precisely how Simulacra are made, but their most common application among the IMC and Frontier Militia is to preserve a Pilot whose original body has been destroyed or damaged beyond repair. The copies are downloaded into robotic bodies, allowing those Pilots to live on and continue fighting.

Due to their human personalities, Simulacra will often decorate their chassis with trinkets or clothing, despite not having a practical need for them. 

 

[Simulacrum in Titanfall Wiki](http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Simulacrum)

 


	41. Chapter 23 "Mayday" Screenshot Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 23 in [ Of Steel and Stardust!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10298204/chapters/22790327)
> 
>  
> 
>  **WARNING:** Lots of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kjh1222b on [ Gaming Underground Network ](http://www.gunetwork.org/) for making a Titanfall FO4 mod!
> 
> I'd like to also thank CCMADS on Nexus Mods for creating the [ Settlement Objects Expansion Pack ](https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/10075/?) mod that allowed me to build a rendition of the infamous War Games map from Titanfall.
> 
> THIS TOOK 8 HOURS.

 

**Side A: Offense**

****

 

 

**Side B: Defense**

****

****

 

 

**EV's IMC Avatar**

****

****

****

 

 

**A New Challenger Has Arrived**

****

****

****

 

 

**Contact**

****

****

 

 

 

**Knives in a Gun Fight**

****

****

****

****

 

 

 

**Finish Him**

****

****

****

 

 

**Design Inspired by War Games in Titanfall 1 and 2:**

****

 


	42. Chapter 24 "Dealer's Choice" Screenshot Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 24 in [ Of Steel and Stardust!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10298204/chapters/22790327)

* * *

 

**MISSION START**

 

* * *

 

 

Recon Squad Gladius on a foggy hill (barely visible.)

 

Danse, Haylen, and Rhys.

 

Liera POV from tactical flashlight and laser sight.

 

* * *

 

**EAST BOSTON PREPARATORY SCHOOL**

 

* * *

 

Street view; the school in the distance.

 

 

Entrance of East Boston Preparatory School. 

 

Haylen being sad, and cute cats.

 

Danse being Danse.

 

Liera being Liera.

 

* * *

 

**JOURNEY TO BUNKER HILL**

 

* * *

 

 

Bridge entrance with Bunker Hill's monument (right) in the background.

 

Liera stopping on the bridge to look at the  _Prydwen_ (left.)

 

Daybreak; approaching Bunker Hill.

 

* * *

 

**AT BUNKER HILL  
**

 

* * *

 

 Rounding the corner.

 

The  _Prydwen_ in the distance.

 

 The Hub (Fallout 1 reference.)

 

 Leaving Bunker Hill, headed towards Cambridge.

 

* * *

 

**VERTIBIRD AND RAIDER POST**

 

* * *

  

Riverside 1 ( _Prydwen_  on left.)

 

 

Riverside 2.

 

 

Crashed Vertibird.

 

 

Raider camp 1; Impaled bodies.

 

 

Raider camp 2; Bodies hanging and heads on post.

 

 

* * *

 

**C.I.T. RUINS**

 

* * *

 

Leading the charge!

  

Commonwealth Institute of Technology Ruins...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More screenshot batches, or no? I have more planned, (some are even saved as drafts on AO3,) but not for every chapter. They used to be only for helping me with writer's block, but I ended up posting them just to share.
> 
> If you feel up to it, let me know what you think. :)


	43. Chapter 25 "High Noon" Screenshot Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 25 in [ Of Steel and Stardust!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10298204/chapters/22790327)

* * *

 

**CAMBRIDGE POLICE STATION**

 

* * *

 

Riverside

 

Down the alley from the station.

 

Cambridge Police Station. (Reduced dust for visual)

  

Danse's old room, now with a working terminal. (The office where he found the picture in Chapter 1: Ad Victoriam)

 

Recon Squad poster. (Thank you to modder [Niero](https://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/27418/?) for this mod!)

  

The side of the building EV dropped Liera off at in Chapter 4: Military Frequency AF95.

  

Vertibird

 

Liftoff

 

Landing

 

* * *

 

**MEETING THE MINUTEMEN**

 

* * *

 

The Minutemen (Didn't include firing squad for time's sake)

 

Recon Squad Gladius

  

Stoic Sturges

 

General

 

"Big Dogs"

 

* * *

 

**SANCTUARY HILLS**

 

* * *

 

The Black Residence

****

 

Living room/Kitchen

 

Shaun's Room

  

 

Trader (Outside)

 

Trader (Inside)

  

The Common House (Rooftop shed 1)

 

The Common House (Rooftop shed 2)

 

The Common House (Terrace 1)

 

The Common House (Terrace 2)

 

The Common House (Terrace 3)

 

The Common House (Terrace 4)

  

Stargazer

 


	44. Chapter 26 "Trojan Horse" Screenshot Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 26 in [ Of Steel and Stardust!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10298204/chapters/22790327)

* * *

 

**DOGMEAT AND MAMA MURPHY**

 

* * *

 

Liera and Dogmeat 

****

 

Mama Murphy

****

 

* * *

 

** THE RUNAWAY **

 

* * *

 

Lead the way!

 

Liera has a new distrust for birds...

 

Approaching Vault 111.

 

Vault 111's control switch, and it's previous operator.

 

Welcome Home

 

* * *

 

**VAULT 111**

 

* * *

  

All Business

 

Lost to time...

 

Solemn Danse

 

Sole Survivor

 

Liera inspects Nora's old pod while Danse digs through the terminal.


	45. Liera's Prosthetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader,  
> Soon, you'll start seeing screenshots of Liera with her limbs exposed; i.e, not wearing her jumpsuit. I will not be taking the time to photoshop her prosthetics like I have in a previous cover photo. It is very time consuming, as I am not as practiced as I used to be, and would much rather spend that time writing and editing to ensure the story keeps moving forward. There may be times where I _do_ edit the photos during periods of writer's block, but for screenshot batches, it is unlikely.  
>  As always, thank you, and enjoy. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely concept art pulled from Google, and I did not create any images used.

Prosthetic Arm

 

 

Head Implants (Inspired by Sombra from Overwatch)

 

Spinal Implant (Inspired by Sombra from Overwatch)

 

Knee Replacement (Kneecap only)

 

The following image is really special to me.  I had just wrote all of Liera's physical attributes when I found this.  It's not all exactly the same, but it gives you a pretty good feel of what the full picture of Liera is; purple eyes and all.


	46. Chapter 28 "When Freedom Calls" Screenshot Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 28 in [ Of Steel and Stardust!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298204/chapters/29411817)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why her prosthetics aren't in the screenshots, check out [the previous chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10296845/chapters/31825227) of _"The Archive."_

* * *

 

**SANCTUARY **

 

* * *

 

 Liera POV (Waking up after Pilot's Log recording)

 

Liera on EV's railgun

 

Railgun 2

 

Danse POV (Waking up)

 

Bird hunter

 

* * *

 

**PRESTON'S SQUAD**

 

* * *

 

Alexsandr

 

Alex 2

 

Alex 3

 

Artyom 1

 

Artyom 2

 

Cait

 

All Together

 

* * *

 

**TRAVELING **

 

* * *

 

Minuteman statue

 

Red Rocket Truck Stop

 

Recreation of the loading screen (Just for fun)

 

Wilderness

 

Roads untraveled

 

Concord entrance

 

* * *

 

** CONCORD **

 

* * *

 

Bird's eye 1

 

Bird's eye 2

 

Bird's eye 3

 

Street view

 

Museum front

 

Museum side (With church)

 

* * *

 

**MUSEUM OF FREEDOM (WITH PRESTON)**

 

* * *

 

Preston entrance 1 (Before I realized he didn't have his musket equipped...lol)

 

Preston entrance 2

 

Preston entrance 3

 

Somber Preston

 

Determined Preston

 

Determined Preston 2

 

Journeying Preston

 

Posing Preston 1

 

Posing Preston 2

 

Posing Preston 3

 

Picture-looking Preston

 

(Can you tell I like Preston?)

 

* * *

 

**MUSEUM OF FREEDOM (WITHOUT PRESTON)**

 

* * *

 

 Liera at Entrance

 

Opposing wall

 

Banners 1

 

Banners 2

 

Painting

 

Wrecked Vertibird

 

* * *

 

**MURAL AND PLAQUE**

 

* * *

 

Preston and the Original Minutemen

 

Liera and the Original IMC

 

Liera and Preston

 

Mural (Left)

 

Mural (Center)

 

Mural (Right)

 

Plaque

 

* * *

 

** ROOF **

 

* * *

 

Wrecked Vertibird

 

Reversed Cover Photo (Red Rocket and Sanctuary in background)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some liberties with Cait and a preset I found.


	47. Chapter 29 "Frontier Justice" Screenshot Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 29 in [ Of Steel and Stardust!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10298204/chapters/31920435)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** Lots of blood.
> 
> I love how there just happened to be the Hardware store right behind the sledge shots.
> 
> Also, Artyom's eyes always seemed to be pointed in the perfect direction through his visor. Things worked out nicely.

* * *

 

**OPENING**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**A PILOT'S PLAYGROUND**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

** THE BATTLE OF LEXINGTON **

 

* * *

 

**Suppress**

 

1-12. Suppression is a tactical task used to employ direct or indirect fires or an electronic attack on enemy personnel, weapons, or equipment to prevent or degrade enemy fires and observation of friendly forces. The purpose of suppression during breaching operations is to protect forces reducing and maneuvering through an obstacle.

1-13. Effective suppression is a mission-critical task performed during any breaching operation. Suppressive fires in sufficient volume serve to secure the reduction area. Successful suppression generally triggers the rest of the actions at the obstacle. Fire control measures ensure that all fires are synchronized with other actions at the obstacle. Although suppressing the enemy overwatching the obstacle is the mission of the support force, the breach force should be able to provide additional suppression against an enemy that the support force cannot effectively suppress.

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Obscure**

 

1-14. Obscuration must be employed to protect forces conducting obstacle reduction and the passage of assault forces. Obscuration hampers enemy observation and target acquisition and conceals friendly activities and movement. Obscuration smoke deployed on or near the enemy’s position minimizes its vision. Screening smoke employed between the reduction area and the enemy conceals movement and reduction activities. It also degrades enemy ground and aerial observations. Obscuration must be carefully planned to provide maximum degradation of enemy observation and fires, but it must not significantly degrade friendly fires and control.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Secure**

 

1-15. Friendly forces secure the reduction area to prevent the enemy from interfering with obstacle reduction and the passage of the assault force through the lanes created during the reduction. Security must be effective against outposts and fighting positions near the obstacle and against overwatching units, as necessary. The far side of the obstacle must be secured by fires or be occupied before attempting any effort to reduce the obstacle. The attacking unit’s higher HQ has the responsibility to isolate the breach area by fixing adjacent units, attacking enemy reserves in depth, and providing counterfire support.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Reduce**

 

1-18. Reduction is the creation of lanes through or over an obstacle to allow an attacking force to pass. The number and width of lanes created varies with the enemy situation, the assault force’s size and composition, and the scheme of maneuver. The lanes must allow the assault force to rapidly pass through the obstacle. The breach force will reduce, proof (if required), mark, and report lane locations and the lane-marking method to higher HQ. Follow-on units will further reduce or clear the obstacle when required. Reduction cannot be accomplished until effective suppression and obscuration are in place, the obstacle has been identified, and the point of breach is secure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Assault**

 

 1-19. A breaching operation is not complete until—

• Friendly forces have assaulted to destroy the enemy on the far side of the obstacle that is capable of placing or observing direct and indirect fires on the reduction area.

• Battle handover with follow-on forces has occurred, unless no battle handover is planned.

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**EXPLOSION**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**JUSTICE DELIVERED**

 

* * *

  

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**RANDOM GROUP SHOTS**

 

* * *

 

 


	48. Chapter 30 "Luchinushka" Screenshot Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 30 in [ Of Steel and Stardust!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298204/chapters/32786082)

* * *

 

**DESCEND**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

** RAILS **

 

* * *

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**STATION**

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	49. Chapter 31 "Slash and Burn" Screenshot Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 31 in [ Of Steel and Stardust!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298204/chapters/33370344)

 

* * *

  

** EMERGE **

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  

**DIAMOND CITY**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**SCIENCE CENTER**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**OUTSKIRTS**

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

**POWER NOODLES**

 

* * *

  

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

* * *

 

**DUGOUT INN**

 

* * *

  

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include screenshots of "the scene," because I didn't want to ruin _your_ vision of the perfect setting.


	50. Chapter 33 "The Synthetic Truth" Screenshot Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 33 in [ Of Steel and Stardust!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298204/chapters/33644859)

* * *

 

**PUBLICK OCCURRENCES**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(This would've been the cover, but I forgot to change it to daytime and couldn't get Nat to do it again ;_;) 


	51. Chapter 34 "Storm the Castle" Screenshot Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 34 in [ Of Steel and Stardust!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298204/chapters/34132848)

* * *

 

**THE CASTLE**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

(I forgot to switch their weapons but they'd already been positioned **;_;** )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**ALEXSANDR AND ARTYOM**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**CAIT AND CURIE**

 

* * *

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**PRESTON**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  

**DANSE**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

** LIERA **

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**REGROUPED**

 

* * *

 

 

 


	52. Chapter 35 "Become One" Screenshot Batch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 35 in [ Of Steel and Stardust!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298204/chapters/33370371)

* * *

 

**BECOME ONE**

 

* * *

  
Liera on the Mirelurk's back

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
